


negotiations

by torkz



Series: golden verse [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, The Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: i've actually had this written for months, i just never posted it, i'm not really sure why. lolanyway i love these sweet magic boys and their love, and i hope y'all enjoyed this too!come visit me onTumblr!





	negotiations

When Kravitz opens a portal into the parlor he shares with Taako and is immediately bombarded with the smell of pastries, he knows instantly that Taako is in a mood. He can hear him muttering under his breath as he shifts muffin pans and cookies sheets and opens drawers full of silverware.

 

Kravitz dusts himself off and walks into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe to watch Taako rummage around in their fridge. He can see little duck shaped cookies already plated, and smell cream filled elderberry cupcakes baking in the oven. Kravitz nods a little to himself: this must be about Magnus.

 

Taako turns around and sees Kravitz and startles, before glaring at him.

 

“Hello, love of my heart,” Kravitz says, and stays where he is. He doesn’t know if Taako is in the mood for physical touch.

 

“Love of my heart, my ass. Where do you get off scaring me like that?” Taako says and turns away to the counter.

 

Okay, so no touching.

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you. You usually know I’m coming home well before I get here. And I didn’t want to interrupt.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m in the zone, Bone Daddy. Can’t expect me to keep up with you all the time.”

 

Kravitz makes an agreeable noise in his throat and moves to sit at the table. He watches as Taako mixes ingredients into something edible, an art Kravitz never managed to grasp before he died, and had no need for thereafter. Taako pours his emotions into his food, and Kravitz knows this batch of icing will be laced with the tang of smothered emotions. He lets Taako work a little while longer before he speaks.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

 

Taako ignores him, whipping things together more aggressively.

 

“Taako. What’s wrong?” he asks again.

 

This time, he notices Taako’s hands shaking, and he stands and goes to him. He doesn’t stop him from working, just presses the slightly too cool expanse of himself against the searing warmth of Taako’s back, and noses gently into his hair. Taako stops and takes a deep breath before turning into Kravitz’s embrace. Kravitz makes a comforting rumble deep in his chest and Taako buries long fingers in his robes as his breath hitches, not quite sobbing.

 

“I miss Magnus,” Taako says, voice thick.

 

“He’s not far, love, we can go visit him now if you like,” Kravitz says gently, confused.

 

“No, Kravitz, I _miss_ him,” Taako insists.

 

Taako has never been good at expressing his emotions and Kravitz is left to read between the lines. He knows that Magnus and Taako’s relationship has been weird since their memories came back and everything ended, but Kravitz just chalked it up to war wounds and stress. He thinks about how their eyes always seem to catch and quickly leave, how they gravitate naturally toward each other before finally remembering where they’re supposed to be, the way they laugh like they’re the only two people in the universe, and— oh.

 

“Oh,” Kravitz says.

 

Taako holds onto him tighter. Kravitz starts rubbing soothing circles on Taako’s back.

 

“When?” he asks.

 

“Through the hundred years we fought the hunger,” Taako whispers.

 

Kravitz nods. “For how long?”

 

Taako hesitates and pulls Kravitz closer, as though he’s trying to meld them into one being, asking, the only way he knows how, for Kravitz to stay.

 

“Fifty years.”

 

Kravitz swallows his gasp of surprise and keeps rubbing Taako’s back. The timer for the cupcakes goes off and Taako’s pulls himself away to take them out, setting them gently on a cooling rack.

 

“Do you love him?” Kravitz asks, while Taako’s back is still turned.

 

The way his shoulders stiffen is answer enough.

 

“Then tell him, Taako. Let him know that you miss him.”

 

“And then what, huh? I make declarations of love and just leave you for that dingus? I don’t know what you take me for, but Taako’s no cheater.”

 

Kravitz steps around the table and grabs Taako’s hands, pulling them to his chest and kissing his fingers.

 

“You can love more than one person at a time. He is one of the great loves of your life, Taako, and you deserve to have that. He’s human, he’ll be gone in a blink of your eye and you’ll be left wondering what you could have had.”

 

Taako pulls his hands away to swipe angrily at the tears spilling down his cheeks.

 

“I’m not giving you up,” he says.

 

“I know, love. This is me telling you that that’s okay with me. I figure there’s room enough for both of us to love you, considering we already do,” Kravitz says, smiling.

 

Taako stands up a little taller and kisses Kravitz full on the mouth, barely cautious of his sharp incisors. Kravitz holds him tight and buries soft fingers in his hair, kissing him back deeply.

 

He pulls back and pushes their noses together. “Go talk to him. Then bring him back here and we can figure this out together. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually had this written for months, i just never posted it, i'm not really sure why. lol
> 
> anyway i love these sweet magic boys and their love, and i hope y'all enjoyed this too!
> 
> come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://oluranurse.tumblr.com)


End file.
